


Green is Not My Colour

by mintyah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Jisoo could list at least five reasons why he knew for sure, that he wasn't jealous.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green is Not My Colour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second JiHan fic for the fandom! yay!! It's been a really long time since I've written anything though so at the moment I'm just starting off slow with a couple of oneshots. Hopefully as time goes by I'll warm myself up and be able to pump out more fic for everyone. (fingers crossed!)  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Jisoo could list at least five reasons why he knew for sure, that he wasn't jealous.

  1. His relationship with Jeonghan was perfectly fine the way it was. Perfectly fine. Good. No problems there to worry about. The same as always.
  2. He’d eaten some weird kimbap at lunch and that was why his stomach was churning. Bad kimbap will make you feel sick okay.
  3. Chan had violently smacked him in the ribs during practice which was the reason his chest ached. They were probably bruised, that kid is dangerous.
  4. He’d spoken to Jeonghan not an hour ago. They’d shared water and Jisoo had promised to do some vocal practice with him tomorrow. They still hung out and did things together.
  5. He didn't even like Jeonghan. Not like that anyway. So it was definitely 100% not jealousy. 99% maybe. Ugh.



An added sixth reason Jisoo does his best not to think about, Jeonghan isn't ‘his’ to be jealous over anyway.

 

* * *

 

 

Jisoo sat on the practice room floor with his back to the mirror, his fists clenched tight as he watched his members interact. Most of them were lying about with water bottles, and towels draped over them, resting after hours and hours of dance practice. But there was one pair that had caught his attention.

Jeonghan was splayed out in the centre of the room, his arms and long legs out wide, hair spread out around his head like a halo. His eyes closed and droplets of sweat were dripping from his temple.

He looked exhausted but content. And beside him was Seungcheol.

Jisoo’s heart pounded as he watched them. Seungcheol was edging closer and closer, snuggling up to Jeonghan's side, resting his head lightly against his shoulder.   
On a normal day it’d be him lying there, with Jeonghan curling up next to him.

Jisoo felt his stomach lurch and looked away.

He wasn't jealous.

 

A thud to his right and a bump to his shoulder, rocking him to the side, indicated a member sitting beside him.

“Jisoo hyung,” Soonyoung's face peered at him a frown creasing his forehead and his lips pursed outwards “you don’t look so good?" 

Jisoo blinked in surprise as Soonyoung slapped a hand against his forehead, hmming and haaing his worries.

"You don’t have a fever though? Do you feel sick, hyung?”

As his voice carried around the room the other members began to stir and glance in Jisoo’s direction.

 

Jeonghan looked over at him then, a wrinkle in his brow, he sat up and called out “Jisoo, is everything all right?”

Seungcheol sat up with him, curling behind him and wrapping his arms around Jeonghan's waist. His head nestled between his neck and shoulder, clinging tight.

He looked genuinely concerned about Jisoo’s well-being.

Jisoo felt sick.

 

Gathering himself up as he stood he replied meekly “I think it’s the kimbap I ate earlier.”

Jeonghan looked confused and opened his mouth to speak but Seungcheol's leader mode had kicked in.

“We’re almost finished here, go home and rest up early so you’re good for tomorrow yeah?”

Jisoo desperately didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay with his members, he wanted to stay with Jeonghan. But in this state he wasn't going to get anything done.

Sighing and doing his best not to look at Jeonghan, he nodded at his leader “Yeah, okay. That's a good idea. Thanks Seungcheol.”

 Unwrapping himself from around Jeonghan, Seungcheol came over to inspect Jisoo himself and express his worry, he placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Manager hyung can take you back to the dorm, but call all if you need anything.”

A chorus of voices piped up with “rest up hyung” “feel better soon” “we’ll meet you back at the dorm” so with a weak smile and a wave to his members Jisoo fled the practice room.

 

 

Hurrying down the hall Jisoo could feel a headache coming on, could feel a weight settling in his core, and like a heavy cloud finally releasing its rain, he let the anxiety of this week wash over him.

The feeling of being ignored was getting worse the more Seungcheol spent time with Jeonghan. The more he was there the stronger the unwarranted feelings of possessiveness were.

Every little touch, each glance, was catalogued in Jisoo’s mind.

It was confusing and upsetting. He was going insane thinking about it when he definitely had no right.

Jeonghan was friendly with everyone, they were a team. But suddenly this. Suddenly this stung and left a bad taste in Jisoo’s mouth.

It wasn't a feeling he was familiar with.

 

Lost in thought he didn't hear the sound of footsteps until they were right behind him “Jisoo!”

He froze in surprise swinging around to see Jeonghan reaching for him exhaling a “wait” on a tired breath.

Wisps of hair fell loose from the bun holding his bangs and stuck with sweat artfully against his forehead and temples. His cheeks flushed beautiful and bright with the exertion of dancing. His soft lips were turned downwards as he held onto Jisoo’s arm.

You didn't think those sorts of things about your friend. You didn't think those sorts of things about someone if you didn't like them.

His eyes were filled with concern.

Jisoo felt guilt and affection climb up his throat.

Maybe he was jealous.

 

“Jeonghan, what?”

Jeonghan slung his arm around Jisoo’s shoulders guiding him back along into walking towards the exit “You’re sick,” he said softy “I’m not letting you go home alone.”

Warmth filled Jisoo from the pit of his stomach flowing out to his fingertips. No matter what Jeonghan still cared, was still his best friend. He leant his head against Jeonghan’s as he let the happiness seep in.

The guilt wouldn't let him have this moment completely though.

“What about the others? Practice is still on? Are you sure it’s okay?” Jisoo whispered to the floor, he couldn't look directly at him, not yet.

Jeonghan waved his hand nonchalantly “Seungcheol said I could go, its fine.”

“Manager hyungs taking me though?”

“Okay, I'm not letting you go home sick without me then?” He smirked and gently booped the sides of their heads together. “Its fine Jisoo, don’t worry.”

They’d left the building and were coming up to the van now, manager hyung already waiting inside, Seungcheol must have called ahead, and Jisoo’s guilt and worry was at an all-time high. He had to come clean.

 

Pulling Jeonghan aside, Jisoo stopped their advance and looked at him earnestly, hoping he wouldn't be mad “the kimbap didn't make me sick.”

Jeonghan blinked owlishly at him, “I know.” He said blandly as though Jisoo was being ridiculous.

The shock must have shown on Jisoo’s face because Jeonghan chuckled lightly to himself, pushing Jisoo’s hair off his forehead “we shared that kimbap and I'm fine.”

“But something was obviously wrong and you didn't want to talk about it, which is okay too.”

Embarrassment consumed Jisoo like a flame, his entire body hot with it. Jeonghan knew and was still a good enough friend to not care about the lie, to be concerned rather than mad, to worry and go out of his way to help.

And here Jisoo was still not telling him the entire truth.

Gentlemen Jisoo, sick with jealousy and guilt.

 

Jeonghan’s hand was now resting on his shoulder, the warmth of it giving him courage and strength.

He took one step forward, two, until he was close enough to Jeonghan to rest his head on his shoulder, to keep his gaze on his shirt and away from his face.

Jisoo breathed out into the fabric “I was jealous.”

Jeonghan shuffled slightly, hands coming up to hold Jisoo’s arms and pull back a little “I can’t hear you if you talk into my shirt.”

He looked into Jisoo’s eyes, tilted his head to the side and smiled “try that again?”

 

Jisoo inhaled deeply, he could feel the sweat on the palms of his shaking fists.  
“I was jealous.”

 

Jeonghan just looked confused at that “of what? Who?”

Jisoo kept a hold of his composure, kept his gaze steady.

“You and Seungcheol.” He licked his lips and hoped his voice didn't waver too much.

 

Jeonghans face scrunched up childishly, confusion evidently still present.

“Seungcheol? He is kind of clingy lately, and he’s a good leader and friend but,” his face softened and a gentle smile graced his lips “Jisoo, I’m still closest with you, you’re still my best friend.”

Jeonghan looked so pleased to have cracked the mystery, so happy to reassure him of their closeness. Their brotherhood.

Jisoo’s heart ached to have to ruin it.

 

“Not that kind of jealousy, Jeonghan.”

He shuffled his feet and reached up to brush his fingers along Jeonghan's cheek, letting them run lightly across the corner of his lips.

Time seemed to stand still.

Jisoo could feel the heat in his cheeks as Jeonghan’s eyes widened and mouth dropped open “oh.”

 

The urge to run to the van and leave Jeonghan behind was strong. But he would just have to see him tomorrow. To feel the hurt all over again. Better to face it now and get it over with.

 

Jisoo was so glad he waited.

 

Jeonghan’s eyes lit up, (Jisoo would later swear he saw galaxies form in them) he bit his lip to contain his grin and reached out grasping onto Jisoo’s hair, pulling until their bodies were flush and their lips pressed firmly together.

When they parted he gasped a tiny breathe and grinned at him from beneath his lashes.

“You have nothing to be jealous of, Jisoo. Nothing. Not ever.”

Jisoo couldn't contain his surprise, his happiness overwhelming him. He blinked rapidly, wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s neck and held tight. Chuckling beneath his breath, thrilled beyond measure he sighed “Oh.”

Jeonghan laughed brightly and fiercely kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

The ride home was undoubtedly better than Jisoo had anticipated when he’d left the practice room.

Jeonghan was there beside him, the air thick with affection, shy smiles on both of their faces.  
And between them, their hands were clasped together the whole way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, If you came here from tumblr I'd really appreciate it if you liked or reblogged the post that linked you here. Receiving feedback and knowing people like what I'm doing really gives me motivation to do more. So if you'd like to see more JiHan please show me, let me know how much you love them! <3  
> kudos is also very much appreciated~


End file.
